


"Could You Do My Makeup, Mami?"

by MinaInTheSummerRain



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaInTheSummerRain/pseuds/MinaInTheSummerRain
Summary: When Madoka had asked it seemed a simple enough request, so how could Mami refuse a opportunity to spend time with her crush, especially when in such quiet intimacy she might find the courage to confess how she feels to the younger girl. However, despite her cool exterior would she truly be that bold? And is Madoka's request as innocent as it seems?
Relationships: Kaname Madoka/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	"Could You Do My Makeup, Mami?"

_“Could you do my makeup sometime Mami?!”_ It was a simple enough request, but when the pink-haired girl had asked, it set her heart aflutter. Throughout the whole week, Mami Tomoe would recall those words and her cheeks would flush red in anticipation. They had agreed to get together on the weekend for what was initially just a simple makeup date, but quickly had hairdressing and fancy clothing added once Madoka’s mother found out.

_“That sounds like a wonderful idea!”_ Junko had said when her daughter told her about their plan _“A woman should always strive to look her best, but I have one condition… You have to send me some photos so I can see how wonderful you look when you do.”_

Madoka had been both excited and apologetic when she had told Mami the next day during lunch, but the upperclassman just laughed and said, “I hope I can live up to your mother’s standards.” Mami had only met Junko Kaname a few of times, but she rather liked her — she was smart and stylish and had the same internal strength Mami so admired in her daughter. She completely understood why Madoka always spoke so highly of her; she was exactly the kind of cool woman that Mami wanted to be for her juniors. Though with Junko it seemed authentic, while Mami hid behind the guise — memories of a guilty child fleeing the car crash lingering permanently in the back of her mind.

But despite that, Madoka insisted she would; praising her much like as she had when Mami asked why she wanted this beauty session. “Because you are the coolest person I know, Mami!” The younger girl’s voice bubbled with excitement “You always look so pretty and elegant, and I want to try being like you for a bit!”

““You should find a better role model.” The blonde laughed with self-deprecation “I promise I am not as cool as you think” then with a pause and a soft pat on the shoulder she said “Plus, I think you look far prettier than I ever do.” Her heart freezing as she said the words; disbelief and embarrassment falling upon her for letting such boldness slip out — red spreading across both girls faces for what felt like a millennium, before the tension was thankfully broken by their blue-haired friend interrupting them.

“God I can’t believe you two would make plans behind our back, and now you’re just flirting right in front of us” Sayaka butted in teasingly swinging her arm around her best friend’s neck, as she often had when she was younger.

“That’s not true!” Madoka protested, her blush flushing further.

Although she was a little disappointed the moment ended so soon, Mami found herself somewhat thankful the tomboy had broken the awkward tension. Though realising she had made a scene in front of their whole friend group made the older girl nearly die of shame, especially when she looked around saw Homura intently grimacing at the floor, desperately attempting to suppress obvious jealousy.

“We weren’t planning to leave you out, I just– ahahhahaha” Madoka tried to make excuses but was cut off by her own laughter as her childhood friend begun a ticklish assault. And despite herself, some internal part of Mami couldn’t help but think about how cute the younger girl looked (and how much she wanted to be in Sayaka’s place teasing Madoka so intimately).

But she repressed it and tried saving face by playing the mature mother of the group, “Oh! Of course, you would all be welcome to join us, if Miss Kaname is okay with it.” The calm elegance she had cultivated so long in her voice, ringing natural, even as she so blatantly lied. “I just didn’t think anyone else would care about something as silly as my makeup routine.” In truth Mami had hardly given any thought to whether anyone else would like to join, she was too caught up in giddy excitement about spending private time with Madoka.

“Ah don’t cha’ worry Mami, Sayaka here is just jealous she’s not getting to third wheel.” Her feral old friend Kyoko replied, gleefully taking a big bite out of the cake Mami had brought to share. Mami smiled; despite her oft uncouth ways, Mami was truly fond of the fiery redhead. Kyoko had cleaned up a lot in the past year, somehow being convinced to attend school and even volunteering with a youth group helping troubled kids. Silently Mami took credit for the reformation but practised vain humility (though given the grief she went through trying to get the young and wild Kyoko to improve, she felt it was only fair to be a bit vain in this case).

“And who’s fault is that!!” Sayaka snapped, leaving Madoka to recover from the playful assault as she turned her ire on Kyoko.

“Hey, you promised me you’d help out with the shelter and you better not break that promise, otherwise I’ll have to beat you up for making Yuma cry.” One of the girls at the shelter had grown extremely attached to Kyoko and Sayaka, who was often dragged along by the redhead. And clearly Kyoko was not beyond using her as blackmail against her blue companion.

“Grrr, fine, but I’m doing it for Yuma” Though it seemed doubtful whether Sayaka needed blackmailing, given how happy her resignation sounded “But you two better send us photos when you are done. If Madoka’s mum is getting them, we’d better too.”

“Of course,” Mami said smiling, as she helped Madoka to her feet, noticing a sullen Homura walk away quietly as she did. Poor girl, she had known about Homura’s crush on Madoka for over a year (though given how obvious it was, she was unsure how anyone didn’t see it); she wanted to chase after the black-haired girl and explain that it wasn’t a date and apologise for not inviting her. But she could not deny she felt a pang of relief that for once she would be spending time with Madoka without Homura Akemi’s dour gaze lingering over the pair. But she was forced to push it out of mind when the school bell rang signalling that lunch was over and they would have to go their separate ways until tomorrow.

  * ●●



  


Mami had waited giddily all week, her heart pounding with excitement like a child on Christmas day, whenever she thought about her upcoming date with Madoka. Yet now the younger girl was seated before her, she felt complete in over her head.

It had started off tame enough, the younger girl arriving in a smart little red dress her mother had lent her, and they shared a cup of tea while discussing their plans for the day. But quickly things progressed, until now Mami was seated before the other girl, her heart pounding as she applied a bold red lipstick to her soft little lips. She could not help but imagine what it would feel like to kiss them, blushing with guilt as she felt Madoka’s innocent looking eyes on her.

Given Madoka’s dress, Mami had decided red was the go for today — dusting her eyelids with a dreamy pinkish shade, evoking desert sands at sunset; kissing her cheeks with little pink clouds to match her peach soft hair, which puffed out just above her shoulders, having been freed from its usual pigtails and teased into wavy curls at Madoka’s insistence. But it was the wine red of the lipstick that truly made the look, giving the often-shy seeming girl a bold edge reminiscent of her mother.

As Mami applied the final touches of lipstick and admired her work she could not help but think “God, she’s so pretty” almost swooning at the thought. Madoka had always been cute, but she was becoming truly beautiful as she head toward adulthood. While she retained the petite figure she’d inherited from her mother, she no longer looked like the baby faced teen she had been when they’d first met; her face sharpening a bit and showing hints of Junko’s stylish edge behind the innocence of her eyes. She stared in sad admiration of the younger girl — there were so many feelings bubbling in her chest which she didn’t understand, but wanted to express; she wanted to tell Madoka how important she was to her, how dazzling she was, that sitting so close to her made her tummy flutter with heavenly delight. But fear rutted her in place. Despite the younger girl’s admiration, Mami knew she was not good enough for her; that the cool senior she admired was a lie and these feelings Mami had were unfair to place upon her.

“Mami…” Madoka’s bright voice cut through the awkward silence, previously filled only by frantic beating of Mami’s gay little heart. “How do I look?”

Breaking out of her infatuated stupor, Mami pulled up the mirror and joyfully said “See for yourself!” her refined notation cracking with flustered giggles as Madoka stared at painted face in the mirror.

“I look… “Madoka trailed off as she admired the way her rose red lips complimented the sparkling ruby of her eyes, the soft pink of the blush making her look cuter than ever before.

“Beautiful.” Mami interjected, slight tears welling in her eyes and a smile on her face. Madoka jumped up and wrapped the blonde in her arms in a swift motion.

“Thank you Mami, you’re too sweet.”

She wanted to settle into Madoka’s warmth, but her motherly instincts kicked in and pulled back “Be careful, you don’t want to smudge your face before we take pictures for everyone.”

The energetic girl nodded back a sound of affirmation “I know, I just wanted to thank you making me look so pretty”

“You always look pretty; all I did was paint your face a little.” Mami demurred, momentarily giving in to the feelings beaming red in her cheeks, before trying to hurry things along hoping the sweet girl wouldn’t notice “Now let’s get some photos of you, your mother is going to be elated!”

“Wait! I want to do your makeup first Mami!” Madoka stopped her almost dead, her heart was pounding so hard she thought she might collapse “I’m not the best at it, but I want to make you look pretty too Mami!”

She was so earnest and sweet that Mami had to break her gaze and fixate on the ground to lamely tease “Are you saying I don’t look pretty already, Miss Kaname?” Mami knew she was inviting potentially fatal, cute protestations as she said it, but she was not prepared for what Madoka said next.

“Mami, I think you are the loveliest person I’ve ever seen” the surprising lack of fluster in her words, slew Mami where she stood. Half laughing and sighing as she turned away, covering her mouth with her hands, trying to stop her smile from splitting her face in twain. “I mean it, Mami.” Madoka insisted, unclear whether she knew how she was affecting her mentor, who gave a sighing chuckle and responded

“I know you do. I was just teasing, and you had to be sweeter than I could have prepared myself for.” She patted the shorter girl on the head “Now I want you paint me my girl, make me look even half as beautiful as you imagine me to be. But first, let me wash my face, there is nothing worse for makeup than silly little tears.”

And so, she did and within five minutes their roles had reversed and Mami was sitting cross-legged in front of Madoka’s caring gaze.

“Close your eyes” she commanded so sweetly that Mami immediately complied and was met with the soft kiss of a brush pressing against her face. Madoka’s technique was as gentle as the girl herself, lighting brushing across her face with such tickling tenderness that Mami had to suppress the urge to giggle.

Then suddenly Madoka pulled away her brush and started running her slender fingers across her mentor’s face instead. At first Mami rationalised that she was just trying some unorthodox blending method, massaging foundation into her cheek with curious care; but then she felt it travel down from her cheek along her neck, the dainty teasing of her friend’s trimmed fingernails, causing an involuntary moan to escape from the blonde’s lips.

Panicking, Mami begun to open her eyes and called out “Madoka– “before being hushed by a slender finger pressing against her lips.

“Shhh, keep your eyes closed.” Madoka cooed to confused girl, who followed her orders as though they were gospel. Soft hands cupped her face coolly and she near trembled under their touch, as she felt Madoka’s lips meet hers and kissed her with terrifying tenderness. For seconds of eternity, Mami sat dumbfounded to what had happened, her queer little mind struggling to process the sensations she was feeling; she felt so hot all over that she thought she might just sublimate into the eternal aether of night. But then it ended, and all too soon; Madoka’s retreat leaving Mami feeling hollow and filled with selfish craving.

She opened her eyes fearing the pink-haired girl would have fled like nymph of myth, instead she saw Madoka standing over her, smiling softly “Miss Kaname…” The lovestruck blonde, began to speak but the words were dead before they were ever born, lost in the blissful chaos of mutual love.

“I’ve loved you for longer than I can recall, Mami.” The sweet girl was red from more than just makeup, slight tears in her eyes “Please just call me Madoka, I want to hear my name from your voice”

“Madoka…” Mami spoke the name as though it were a sacred spell that she had finally found courage to cast. Taking her junior by the hand, she guided the pink-haired girl down into her lap and told her “I think I’ve loved you just as long” wrapped her in a divine embrace. And as Madoka kissed her again, Mami returned her passion eagerly; repressed desire fluttering out in contented moans, the taste of her lips sweeter than any cake Mami had made.

Despite her size and seeming innocence, Madoka was bolder than Mami knew and certainly bolder than she dared be, the fear that had kept frozen for so long now seemed silly as she melted in her arms. Her heart pounding in her chest as Madoka gently pushed her to the ground, her painted lips nibbling down her neck, leaving bold red stains in their wake. Mami cooed and ahhh’d under the amorous assault, running her hands through her lover’s rose-pink hair, as they faded into a perdition of bliss.

  


  * ●●



  


“We ruined your make up.” Mami chided as she stared across at the girl lying opposite to her, their hands outstretched, their fingers interlocking. “I promised to show your mother how pretty you looked.”

Giggling her pink-haired seducer responded, “That’s okay, that just means we’ll just have to do this again sometime.” And moved forward to kiss her new girlfriend on the forehead.

“Yes, we definitely will.” Mami tittered, pulling Madoka towards her and crooning into the crook of her neck. And as they lay their spooned into a fluttering pile, fears of Sayaka’s inevitable teasing and Homura’s likely jealousy, swooning away under the soft pleasure of their embrace.


End file.
